User blog:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh/Lost - A TMR Fan-Fiction (Wiki Reflecton)
Hai, Ello! Welcome! This is a fan-fiction I wrote, the theme, the Maze Runner by James Dashner. I just adore the books so much, I wanted to put my own twist on the Glader's small world. So, come sit down and read, feel free to reflect in the comments about my writing style and tips to improve as in my opinion I am a beginner. Prologue Darkness was reported to all her senses. Pure darkness, clouding her mind. Slowly memories swirled out of reach, retracting from her brain. She could feel the freezing metal floor under her fingertips, and the cold air around her. The old rusted metallic smell in the air was disturbing, but she couldn't close her nose, she would be forced to breath through her mouth. She forced herself to get up to her feet, she could see nothing but the outlines of barrels and boxes. A sudden jolt came, knocking her off her feet, she felt the metal floor smack her face. She stood again, holding her arms out for balance. Sluggishly, she crept to the corner where another barrel lay. She climbed on top of it, leaping to another near it. Her fingers barely grasped the leg but she managed to get a grip and pull herself up, nearly toppling the stacked barrels over. She tried to stand, but quickly realized she wasn't but three or four inches from the ceiling of this moving cage, so she crouched. Abruptly, the metal box lift stopped moving, and the sudden stop knocked her to the ground again. The impact was so powerful, everything started to flicker, even the darkness. Precipitously, the ceiling unfastened from its solid state, a large stannic screech emerged as it opened. Light stream in, quickly slimmed to little slivers as shadows crowded around her. This was the last thing she saw, before all the flickering pictures were sucked in a blinding light. One Song: "Lights" by Ellie Goulding Three days later, she awoke. A thin white blanket covered her petite frame, and her head rested on a minuscule pillow. She laid there, staring up at the ceiling as there was no one here. Where am I? How did I get here? She silently questioned herself. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as her brain soaked in this information. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know how she got there. She didn't know why she couldn't remember a thing. She didn't know where the hell were the people that brought her there, unless she magically teleported into the most uncomfortable bed ever. But there were two other things that bounced in her head among the others. She did know her name, Emily. She did know just maybe a day before she had been caged in a metal box that had been taking her upwards, so she concluded at that point she had been underground, which meant she was above ground, and alive. Just then, foot steps rang out from beyond the door and Emily quickly shut her eyes closed and turned around. "She awake Jeff?" A voice materialized from what she imagined was the hallway. "No, been sleepin' for what, three days," another voice responded, probably this "Jeff" kid. "That concussion is keepin' her unconscious for an awful long whil', don't ya think?" The first voice continued. After listening hard, Emily could detect the strong British accent. "I guess, let me go check on her." At the sound of the door creaking open, Emily's breathing quickened, short, choppy paces that made it evident she was awake. But she didn't care, she wanted to get out alive, and those people outside her door weren't going to stop her. The mysterious individual didn't bother being quiet, as loud thumps and a few creaks were heard as they walked across the wooden floor. I'm too young to die... Don't kill me... Don't kill me... echoed out in her brain until she realized something. She didn't know what age she was. For all she knew, she could be a little twelve year old girl. "Her vitals are okay, and the little shank's awake. Must've heard us talkin', probably woke her up," Jeff reported. "Aha, 'bout time Greenie. Rise and shine." They know I'm awake... It's now or never... Was the last thing that ran through her mind before she initiated her plan. Instantaneously, Emily leapt out of the bed and tackled Jeff, smashing his head into the floor, and then letting go of his shoulders to land on her feet. Jeff groaned from pain and struggled to stand back up again. "Bloody hell, calm down!" The source of the British accented voice had been revealed. It was a tall blonde boy, with a square jaw. There was a frantic look on his face, however his eyes held the emotion of annoyance, like he had been through this thousands of times. "Calm down Greenie , nobody gonna hurt you, ya perfectly safe, alright?" Emily positioned herself in a fighting stance, shot an icy glare at the Blonde boy, and charged. She elbowed him in the gut and tripped him with her leg. After she was sure he was done for good, she rushed down the hall. At the end were stairs that sailed straight down to the ground, almost like a ladder, if it was slanted like the way it was. Bits and chunks were missing, but enough of the staircase remained for her to barrel down it. "Greenie! Wait!" The blonde boy's voice hollered down the hallway. Emily ignored him and grabbed the door handle. Almost there... Stupid door, c'mon! After fumbling with the handle for several seconds, she finally got it open and made a mad dash outside. Emily didn't stop to look at the scenery, but she could pick up some things. One, she just emerged from a house. Two, on all sides, the large acre of land the house was resident of, was surrounded with four large stone walls that all had openings down the middle. Three, blonde boy and Jeff were hot on her trail. Four, others had noticed her great escape and we're now going the wild goose chase too. My best chance are those... Openings, yeah, whatever those are... It'll get me out of this place, maybe I can find that box thing and get back to wherever I came from.... Emily thought for a split second, before she changed her route and headed for the closet break in the walls. Soon she began to sprint, pushing herself further to get to that crack in the giant walls. Just a few more yards... Emily told herself over and over again, just until she was no closer to then three yards away. She could see the ivy inside the dampened passageway and made a priority that she'd climb them as soon as she stepped in. Thump, CRACK! A cry of pain shot into the air as Emily feel to the ground cradling her side. A few feet away she saw an irregular shaped rock, lying in the grass as if it was innocent for her pain. Her breaths were more ragged with each intake of oxygen, but she forced herself to stand. Slowly, she limped through the doors but unfortunately the trip had allowed Jeff and Blonde Boy to gain on her. By the time she reached the ivy they had reached the entrance to the stone passageway. "Greenie, you're scared, we know how it feels to be scared. Just calm down, and we'll take you back to the-" Blonde Boy started. "No!" she interjected. "Greenie, list-" "No! "Gre-" "I said no! Go away! Leave me alone!" Blonde boy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Emily sat agaisnt the wall in a huddled position, her side still aching from hitting the ground so hard. When Jeff tried to pick her up, she flinched and tried to kick him. "Alby ain't gonna be happy. Watch the Green bean Jeff. Be right back," finally Blonde boy spoke again. Jeff nodded, " 'Right Newt." Newt. It sounds familiar. Newt... She thought. "His name... H-His name is N-Newt?" She murmued, looking up. Jeff glanced at her and have her some type of half nod, "Yeah, what's it to you Greenie?" "It... It sounds f-familiar." Jeff stiffened and narrowed his eyes, "How come?" "I-I don't know... It just sounds familiar," she stated again. He shrugged and stood up from the crouching position he had been in for awhile. "Maybe back in the old life... Maybe you knew him? When he's coming back, I'll ask him for ya Greenie." "Th-Thanks." "No problem." After some moments of silence, Emily spoke up again. "Where... Wh-Where am I?" Jeff showed some sign of smile and clicked his tongue agaisnt the roof of his mouth. "The Glade, Greenie, the Glade. Now don't be askin' too many questions 'right? That's what the Tour is for." Emily didn't reply. The few minutes of silence lasted until Newt came back with this supposed Alby. Alby was a tall broad dark skinned boy, he looked about 17, and radiated authority. Must be the leader of this place... Was the one phrase that appeared unfazed in her mind but soon faded into the blur of emotions that cooped up inside her head. "So you're the one, who klunked themselves and tried to run out here?" He asked, a deep rumbling sound echoing out from the back of his throat. She nodded. He narrowed his eyes, "You look... harmless Greenie, not gonna lie. But if you can outrun these two... Shuck, I think the world may be fallin' apart. I'm gonna have Newt take you to the Slammer, Jeff will fix you up in there while the rest of the Keepers have a Gathering, alright?" Emily didn't even know half of what he said meant, but agreed anyway. Newt and Jeff helped her stand up, and hobble towards the Slammer, and it was here where Jeff fulfilled his promise. "Hey Newt?" "Yeah?" Newt grunted, repositioning Emily's arm on his shoulder. "Greenie... The Greenie knows ya. She look familiar to you?" Newt stumbled foward, almost causing them to all crash to the ground. His eyes were wide and from his posture he seemed shocked too. In fact, the Greenie did look familiar. Her long Ginger Blonde hair was tied into a simple braid that swung as she walked - more like limped due to her face plant - and she had those rough edges to her face that reminded him of something, but he couldn't put his mind around it. Her Emerald Green colored eyes scanned the ground, the sky, the Maze walls, trees, bushes, Gladers, she was observing things, calculating them, taking them in. Exactly like he did. "Erm..." He hesitated. "Yes, what is it you shank?" Jeff shook his head, "Nothing, nothing, calm down." The rest of the trip to this so called "Slammer" was covered in tranquility layered with awkwardness. The Slammer was a rectangular pit half stuck in the ground. It was made out of what appeared to be concrete and had a small slit on the left side that acted as a window. "You're putting me... In there?" Emily finally spoke up. "Yes Green bean, welcome to the Slammer. Don't try and buggin' run off," Newt muttered. "Couldn't, even without the injured rib and ankle. You're little friend over there, Alby, is watching. I don't feel like being choked to death right now," she replied sarcastically, glaring at the Blonde male to her right. "You're not very fun now are ya Green Bean?" "Stop calling me that. I'm a human being with a name. Not a color. Not a food, so shut it... Shank." For some reason, the slang, shank, felt comfortable on her tongue, like she had been using it her all her life. A small smile carved unto Newt's lips. "You're getting used to it already. Speaking of that, what's your name?" "How funny, normal people ask for others' names before they give them nicknames they don't want," she interjected. "Just answer the shuckin' question Greenie." "My name is Emily, and I swear I will pummel the both of you if you call me Greenie again." "Okay Emi (Emily rolled her eyes), we have three rules." Newt's smile turned into a subtle smirk. "First, everybody has to work, do something, the more we meddle around here sulking the longer it's going to take us to get out of this place, it helps keep order." "So... Is there a job that involves not interacting with you?" She asked staring at the ground. At this, both Jeff and Newt laughed. "Unfortunately not little Emi. But... You seem like the right type for a Runner. Which means you won't have to interact with us for most of the day," Newt continued. "I'll take it then." "Calm down, there's training and klunk. And we need you to try out other stuff, so we know where to put you if the Runner thing doesn't work out." Emily groaned, "And how long is this supposed to take?" "About a week. Don't worry 'bout it too much, you look like Runner material to me. Good reflexes, long legs, good stamina too. I'm sure if you hadn't tripped we'd all be out in the Maze looking for you. Hell, you might even run faster then Minho." Minho... Suddenly the world spun, and she collapsed in a puddle of darkness. Two children, a girl and boy, sat inside a run down car eating a can of beans, that were fortunately not expired. The girl sat huddled against the boy's shoulder, shivering from the cold of night. "Where... How are we going to find the others? What will WICKED do to us?" the girl mumbled feverishly. The boy shifted a bit, before he answered. "I-l, don't know. Emily you shouldn't have followed me. Newt's probably worried sick," the boy replied, his palms sweatier then usual. Finally, after some silence the boy put his can down, half empty. "Night," he murmured, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. The girl sat in a puddle of murky quiet. "Minho," she whispered, turning to face the boy. In the dim moonlight, only half of his face was illuminated, but it was enough for her to see he was awake and staring down at her with an unreadable expression. "Emily, sleep." "Minho." "Sleep." "Min-" Without warning he slapped his hand over her mouth, muffling the rest of his name. A loud creak echoed out from the entrance to the highway the car they were in was stranded on. "Cranks," he sighed. "Emily, I want you to run. l don't care where, just as far away from this place as you can." He didn't give her time to interject, just gave her their backpacks and made her crouch under the dashboard. "But what-" he shook his head and gestured for her to be quiet. "I'm going to count to ten, and by the time I'm done you're out of this damn wreck of a car, and outside running for your life. You got that Emily?" the boy- Minho - ordered, just before Emily screamed. "MINHO!" A baseball bat crashed through the already partly cracked window and swooped over Minho's head. "Go! Now Emily, now!" he yelled, pushing her out. The loose can door flung open and she tumbled out. "Emily! RUN!" With one last glance at the rundown car, Emily gathered the bags Minho had thrown out with her and barreled away... crying. Two Category:Blog posts